An electric motor uses electric potential energy to produce mechanical energy through the interaction of magnetic fields and current-carrying conductors. The reverse process, using mechanical energy to produce electrical energy, is accomplished by a generator or dynamo. Other electric machines, such as motor/generators, combine various features of both motors and generators. An interior permanent magnet machine generally includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity around the outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes a plurality of windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. The magnets used in interior permanent magnet machines are typically rectangular in shape.